Tension
by corny sloth
Summary: There is a very familiar feeling of jealousy in her stomach and she feels like she’s going to be sick. Oneshot. LilyJames.


Her head is thrown back and a gorgeous tinkling laugh escapes her throat, perfect curls swishing around her face.

Potter is chuckling quietly himself, continuing his apparently very amusing tale, and she watches as Emmeline Vance runs her hand along his arm and whispers something in his ear, and the corner of his mouth twitches, that small dimple appearing at the corner of his mouth.

She hates this.

There is a very familiar feeling of jealousy in her stomach and she feels like she's going to be sick.

Potter's eyes catch hers and she immediately looks down, trying to swallow down the heart that has jumped to her throat.

Her cheeks are burning and she busies herself by crossing the last line of her Potion's essay. She hears him excuse himself and come her way.

There is a sudden feel of panic in her chest and her palms are sweaty and her tongue parched.

He sits down on the couch next to her and she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and looks up at him.

"Can I help you?" She snaps a little too harshly, but the all too knowing smirk is still on his face, and oh Merlin, those dimples...

"How are you, Lily?" He asks quietly, his eyes dark and smothering and the words are caught in her throat.

There is no explanation as to why she was feeling the way she was other than how completely delicious his lips were looking.

"Marvellous," She breathed before quickly picking up her satchel and running up to her dorm.

-&-

She can feel his gaze on her from across the room but chose to ignore it for the moment. She can hear Emmeline's giggles and it is all she can do not to fling her quill across the room and right into her perfect blue eye.

"She's intimidated by you, you know?" The sound of Sirius' voice startles her and she jumps and puts a hand to her chest.

"E-excuse me," She stutters and he smirks gorgeously at her.

"I said she's intimidated by you. Don't let that confident laugh fool you. She knows she means nothing to him," He continues and she stares blankly up at him.

"I – I don't follow."

He rolls his eyes. "He tells everyone about you, you know. About how much you mean to him, about how much he cares. It's sort of bizarre... She knows she doesn't mean anything."

She doesn't know what to say. Her heart is back in her throat and she's shaking uncontrollably, feeling hot and cold at the same time. She swallows. "Why, um...why are you telling me this?"

He shrugs. "You looked sad."

-&-

She takes a seat opposite him in the Great Hall while he's having lunch, and he raises an eyebrow at her.

"How are you, James?" She asks and he smiles, just for her.

They walk together for Potions and somewhere along the way he stops and looks at her, the tension between them almost tangible.

"Lily, I just," He breathes and steps closer, their bodies so close she could feel the heat radiating from him. "I just, I really..." He mutters, his face lingering closer, his nose brushing against hers and her heart is going to burst in her chest.

His smell is intoxicating and she can't breathe with him so near.

It's like time has paused and his lashes are so thick and black and his eyes so dark and his tongue is running across his lips, his fingers dancing across her ribcage.

"I really, really..." He trails off again and she just wants him to finish his sentence and kiss her, but footsteps are approaching and students were hurrying by, and he is pulling away from her, and she almost moans out of protest.

He gives her a long and calculated look, before coughing awkwardly and running a hand through his hair.

"I – I'm sorry," He mumbles. "Please, don't be mad at me." The look he gives her is pained but she _is_ mad, yet for different reasons than he thinks.

She nods her head and shakes it off, telling him they better get to class.

His hand brushes hers as they walk away and she clenches her own, shaking off the completely unnecessary butterflies in her stomach.

-&-

He acts awkwardly around her the next day and she feels like they're right back where they started.

Patrolling is quiet and uncomfortable and the accidental hand grazes send the butterflies in a frenzy. The Common Room is empty when they come back and she watches as he almost sprints towards his dormitory.

She takes a chance and calls him back and he turns around, startled and gawky.

She steps closer to him and he automatically takes a step back. She's almost hurt by his move but she doesn't have time to think.

She walks towards him steadily, watching his Adam's apple bob and for once she's glad she's the one making him nervous.

"I like you."She doesn't recognize her own voice and his eyes are wide and he keeps swallowing. "And I'm not sorry."

Her hands are on his sides and his tentatively wound through her hair, hesitantly bringing her face towards his. Warm lips cover hers, moving slowly, passionately, as if he only had tonight to taste her. She feels like she's drowning when his tongue runs along her lips and she thinks, what a perfect way to die.

There is nothing innocent about the way he is kissing her, his hands roaming down her back and around her hips and back up to wind through her hair, and when he pulls away he is grinning, and she kisses his dimples, then his cheek and she thinks that that feeling in her chest, that burning passion will never die, not as long as he was around.

-fin-

**A/N: ****I really don't like the ending to this, i find it extremely lame, but i really wanted to post something , it's been so long since i've written anything. My studies are taking up 99% of my time these days and i don't even know how i was even able to write this. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated and will encourage me to write more!! (i swears)**


End file.
